planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits are the guilds or clans of Planetside 2 and play a very important role in each and every battle. Outfits can range from a small group of friends, to medium sized group that specializes in specific roles such as infantry, air, or rapid response teams, to huge gaming communities that can field multiple platoons of hundreds of players. While the motto often holds true: "Size. Always. Matters.", '''playing with even a small outfit can be an incredibly rewarding experience. Always remember: the whole is always greater than the sum of its parts! Why you should join an outfit Planetside 2 is a team-based game. This means that most of the features and "fun" of the game will not be achieved without being part of a team. Just trying to join a squad in-game is not always promising since many squads are dysfunctional and without communication. An outfit allows you to have a group of players you can always run so your only focus will be killing the enemy. Well organized outfits also tend to have a dedicated voice chat server, which is always extremely useful. The in-game voice chat service is less than adequate. Features of an outfit Outfits have ranks for outfit members that are separate from the in game ranks. These are by default: Recruit, Private, Member, Officer, and Leader. Each rank gives outfit members different permissions for organizing the outfit. Specialized decals for outfit members, are also available through Player Studio. Outfit Loyalty and Merit Playing in an outfit will increase your outfit Loyalty Rank and earn you outfit '''Merit, a currency that can be used to purchase cosmetic items in the Sanctuary, decals, XP or Nanite boosts, and outfit resources for the armory. Participating in a base-capture for your outfit will earn you Loyalty and Merit. Outfit Armory and War Assets The outfit armory can be used to craft War Assets using three different types of resources: Auraxium, Synthium, and Polystellarite. These resources are earned over time, depending on what outposts your outfit helped capture and how long your faction has owned them. Different bases will give different resources. War Assets are force multipliers an outfit can use to give them an edge on the battlefield. Crafting a War Asset requires the appropriate amount of the aforementioned resources and a certain amount of time. Once crafted, anyone in the outfit may use these resources (aside from Steel Rain, which can only be used by Squad/Platoon leaders), if permission is granted through their outfit rank. The actual resource cost and time it takes to craft each War Asset are currently unknown since the system is currently on the Public Test Server for testing. Global War Assets The following are global War Assets that can be used by outfits to help them in the war effort. They can be used on any map in the game. *'Orbital Strike' - Calls down an orbital strike on a location pin-pointed on the map. Can be used at any location on the map. *'Citadel Shield' - Summons a gigantic shield that allows players inside the shoot outward, but does not allow players outside the shield to shoot inward. Can be used at any location on the map. *'Light A.N.V.I.L.' - Calls down an A.N.V.I.L. that can be used to spawn a Flash or Javelin. Can only be used outside of no-deploy zones. *'Medium A.N.V.I.L.' - Calls down an A.N.V.I.L. that can be used to spawn a Harasser, Lightning, or ANT. Can only be used outside of no-deploy zones. *'Heavy A.N.V.I.L.' - Calls down an A.N.V.I.L. that can be used to spawn a Sunderer, or Main Battle Tank (Prowler-TR, Vanguard-NC, Magrider-VS). Can only be used outside of no-deploy zones. Auraxis only War Assets The following are Auraxis only War Assets that can be used by outfits to help them in the war effort. They can only be used on the traditional continents of Indar, Amerish, Esamir, and Hossin. *'Steel Rain' - Automatically redeploys everyone in your Squad or Platoon into droppods and drops them on a pin-pointed location on the map. Can only be used by a Squad or Platoon leader. *'Bastion Fleet Carrier' - Deploys a pilotable Bastion Fleet Carrier that acts as a mobile spawn for everyone in your outfit. Can carry up to 48 players, and is equipped with automated cannons and 9 gunner seats. Can only be destroyed by hitting the 8 weakpoints and cannot be repaired. Upon ejection, every player aboard spawns as an Empire Specific Fighter (Mosquito-TR, Reaver-NC, Scythe-VS). Only one per faction may be spawned per map at any given time. Expedition War Assets The following are Expedition War Assets that can be used by outfits to assist them in the war effort. *'Expedition: Synthium' - Funds an expedition from vendors in the Sanctuary by converting Auraxium into Synthium over a certain amount of time. *'Expedition: Polystellarite' - Funds an expedition from vendors in the Sanctuary by converting Auraxium and Synthium into Polystellarite over a certain amount of time. Outfit Wars Outfit Wars are competitive seasons of play between outfits on a server. To qualify, an outfit must earn outfit resources via base-captures and normal gameplay. A bracket of four outfits per faction will compete for the top spot. The first placed outfits on each faction will participate in a final 1-hour Alert on Desolation to determine who the winner of the season will be. Seasons are said to last 2-3 weeks. Rewards for winning an Outfit War are currently undecided. Wrel stated that at a minimum, rewards would include outfit resources and possible titles, with other rewards to be expected in the future. How to add your outfit to the list To add your outfit to the list, go to the page for your server and follow the instructions there. Category:Outfit Category:Community Category:Social